


The Ones Who Are Always By Your Side

by echoaes



Series: All the chances you gave me [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco loves Harry ok, Family Fluff, Flashback, If you don't follow me on ig you won't get it, Kissing, M/M, Nightmare, Sirius is the annoying dad, The Gays Dads™, harry loves draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaes/pseuds/echoaes
Summary: bwjnsjdjdujs didn't write it yet because i'm dumb like that
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: All the chances you gave me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223
Collections: All the chances you gave me





	The Ones Who Are Always By Your Side

_We will kill you, as soon as Tom is here. You have been lucky, too much lucky._

Harry twitched in his sleep, his hands shaking a little, he whimpered. Remus Lupin looked at his son, his heart beating faster and faster. _A nightmare, again._ The father felt his heart dropping at the state of his baby, he touched his cheek lightly. Remus sighed.

“Wake up, love.” He shook, not too aggressively, Harry. Praying that he would wake up without screaming this time. 

Fortunately for him, Harry simply opened his eyes and looked at his father without saying a word. He didn't say a word. Remus missed his voice. His son closed his eyes again after he took his father's hand in his own, squeezing it. 

_No one care about you, they won't look for you._

Remus sat down on Harry's bed, still holding his hand. He looked rapidly at his sleeping husband. Remus couldn't sleep, hadn't sleep for days. _Five fucking days._ Harry did not change, except for his weight. He was starving when they found him in this cave, how did he manage to send those message to Sirius was beyond him. His son has been strong enough to do so, and Remus couldn't be more grateful.

Harry drew back on his bed, without opening his eyes, and Remus understood what his baby needed. He needed him. The teacher didn't hesitate for a second and lay down next to Harry, and immediately felt Harry's arm surrounding his waist. He put his head on his father's chest, listened to the heart beats, only focusing on it and not on the crushing feeling he felt for days. 

Remus kissed the top of his head and tighten his hold, “ _I won't leave you. Never._ ”

* * *

_“Please I-”_

_“Don't you dare to speak!”_

_Vernon was red faced, angry for whatever reason. Harry never understood him but he couldn't believe that he was working for Tom Riddle. Suddenly, with his own feet and leg, Vernon hit hard on Harry's left leg. Harry yelled, his throat was burning. He needed water, and food. And now, his leg hurted so bad._

_“You better shut the fuck up now, or it would get worse.”_

_“Harry!”  
_

Someone yelled and touched his arm. _Where am I? Please, no, no—_

“No!” He pushed the person away from him and opened his eyes. His father, Sirius, looked at him with hurt in his eyes. “Dad, I—”

“It's okay, sweetheart.” 

Harry didn't believe him, “You yelled and I thought I was—” 

His hand went through Harry's hair, calmly. “You're here with us now, it's over.”

“I'm so sorry, I—” 

“Nothing of what happened was your fault, puppy.”

“I didn't mean to push you away,” Harry whispered, his heart dropping in his chest, he secretly wished for everything to stop. “I heard you yelling, and I thought it was Vernon again. I can't— I can't go back again— I-” 

Sirius took delicately his son in his arms and kissed the top of his hair, _this is a nightmare_. Sirius knew he couldn't say anything because anxiety and ptsd didn't work like that. It wasn't logical.

“You won't go back, baby. You won't.”

Sirius could feel Harry's tear agaisnt the skin of his neck, and it simply felt like dying. Sirius took a hard breath and tighten his hold on his son, trying to soothe the pain, knowing very well it won't work. He was worthless, or felt like it. The only thing he could do right now was being here for Harry, as hard as it was, he just couldn't let his son down. 

And that was the funny thing about it because he met Harry only a few months ago, adopted him one month ago. Sirius remembered when he first met him, at his school, in his husband's office. Harry looked as excited and as anxious as Sirius was. Sirius loved him immediately, and they talked for hours, and his husband couldn't stop smiling. It was perfect, but it went to hell the moment The Potter Case's reopened. _Tom Riddle. Vernon Dursley. Those bastards. Amos Diggory._ Who strangely had a son. A son who dated Harry. _What a fucking coincidence._ Cedric Diggory who was violent, who had been violent with his baby. And no one never knew because, as usual, Harry didn't want to say anything to anyone. Not even to Minerva.

Neville knew. Neville knows everything about his bestfriend. Harry explained it. They were brothers. Neville promised to not tell a thing. 

Hermione didn't. Neither did Ronald, or Ginevra Weasley. 

Remus didn't know, nor did Sirius. Sirius had been heartbroken when his son explained to him what had happened two years ago. How he fell in love with a sweet boy, how Cedric made Harry smile everyday, how they flirted rather awkwardly. How they kissed, and went too far for their ages. Only a blowjob, but Harry had been thirteen and his fathers considered that it was too young. Way too young. _Harry, you're still a baby._ Sirius had said this day and Harry only smiled. He understood. Sirius cared. Remus took Harry in his arms, told him it was okay, thanked him for his honestly. However, at the moment their son left the room, Remus simply whispered _if this Cedric touch my baby one more time I will throw him out of a widow and burn him alive._ Sirius agreed.

“Harry?” A voice whispered, raspy and worried. 

Remus was awake. He didn't really sleep for the past days, neither did his husband. They mostly waited, for a message, a call, a good news. 

Harry left Sirius arms and smiled at him, he turned to his father, “I'm here, dad.” Quickly, he jumped on the hospital bed and lay on it, his head on his father's chest. 

“You're speaking again, I missed it.” 

Smiling, Sirius joined them and they enjoyed their time together.

* * *

Some people might say that it went too fast, their meeting or their first kiss, but Draco loved it. He loved Harry in a way he never loved before. Perhaps, they should have take their time, talked more before starting to date but Draco fell so hard, so abruptly. He didn't notice he did until it was too late. 

Draco smiled faintly as the thought of his boyfriend made his way through his mind. He missed him, missed his voice and his soft touch, the way he laughed and even the way he always found a way to tease Draco. 

Their relationship was a treasure, after everything he had to endure in his early life. It was easy, not perfect in the slightest but was totally worth it. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” A tired voice murmured. 

“You.” 

“That's gay, mate.” 

Draco chuckled against Harry's lips, “Is kissing you gay?” 

His boyfriend's smile grew bigger, he closed the gasp between the two of them. Their lips were barely touching, like a soft and warm breeze against their skin, as if they wanted to cherish the moment. The blonde boy felt his heart beating in his chest slightly faster than usual, however at this moment, he couldn't care less. 

“I love you,” mumbled Draco under his breath. 

“That's gay.”

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up.” 

Draco suddenly crashed his lips against Harry's, his hand going through the black hair tightening his hold on his boyfriend, wanting him closer and closer. Harry's hand caressed his love's cheek lovingly, and moaned when Draco bite his inferior lips. 

“I love you too, baby.”

“How sweet.”

“For fuck sake dad, how do you even know when we're kissing?”

“It's a talent, darling.” Sirius laughed. 


End file.
